Happy Ending
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Ne, Sa..Sasuke-kun A-apa kau pernah me-merindukanku? Kau tau, a-aku selalu merindukanmu./Sakura-chan, Sasuke... Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita./Karena aku hanya mencintaimu../semua akan berakhir bahagia./ Sebuah fic sederhana bersetting Canon, special untuk Nand-nee dan Raffa-nii. semoga suka,, DLDR! please, Review?


"_Ne_, Sa..Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn."

"A-apa kau pernah me-merindukanku?"

"..."

"Kau tau, a-aku selalu merindukanmu."

"..."

"A-aku bahagia. Hanya dengan merindukanmu saja, sudah membuat aku sa-sangat bahagia."

"..."

"A-aku suka pada perasaan, a-aku senang memiliki perasaan ini."

* * *

.

.

Fic ini aku persembahkan special buat **Alm. Arnanda Indah Suciyati Kasman (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng)**, dan untuk **Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II)**.

**...**

**Happy Ending**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Setting: Canon (semoga dapet nuansa canonnya)

Rated : **T**

Genre : Little Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu, feel gak dapet, canon gagal, dll.

.

**Nand-neechan**, **Raffa-niisan**, ini ada satu fic khusus untuk kalian, walaupun Ayy tau kalian tidak akan pernah membacanya.. Tapi semoga segala perasaan dan doa yang ada dalam fic ini tersampaikan pada kalian. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana.

.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading, Minna ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Langit tampak gelap, seakan mentari enggan menampilkan seberkas cahayanya untuk menyinari alam yang kini tengah terbalut duka. Angin menderu, membawa bau anyir yang berasal dari mayat para shinobi aliansi yang kini terlihat bergelimangan di berbagai penjuru tempat, darah membasahi tanah dan rerumputan sekitar, menimbulkan kesan tragis yang begitu menusuk. Yah, perang dunia ninja telah usai. Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil mengalahkan Tobi yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini, tentunya ada bayaran mahal juga yang mesti mereka tebus untuk mendapatkan kemenangan gemilang ini.

"Berhentilah menyalurkan chakramu, aku tau kau sendiri sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan!" Suara maskulin yang terdengar begitu datar dan lirih itu menginterupsi indra pendengaran Sakura. membuat gadis _cherry _tersebut menolehkan kepalanya sedikit demi menatap _onyx_ yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Namun Sakura tak mengindahkan kalimat perintah dari lelaki Uchiha dihadapannya, ia terus saja berusaha duduk tegak sembari menyalurkan sisa chakra miliknya untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura, sudahlah... kau tau, aku sudah tak dapat bertahan lagi. Uhuk... Ini percuma saja." Terlihat Sasuke memuntahkan darah yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin kau tetap dapat bertahan hidup, Sasuke." Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah pelannya, yang bahkan hanya dapat terdengar samar oleh lawan bicaranya.

_Bruuuugh_...

Sakura tak mampu lagi menegakkan tubuhnya, ia terjatuh tepat di samping Sasuke, chakranya terkuras, harpannya untuk dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke pun harus pupus sudah.

"Apa ini adalah akhir, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, entahlah."

"kalau begitu, apakah ini merupakan akhir yang bahagia?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengingat dimana saat-saat terakhir ia bersama kedua sahabatnya sedang berjuang mengalahkan Tobi.

**FLASHBACK**

"Shannarooo..."

_BRAAAAAK..._

Pukulan telak Sakura membuat tanah yang terkena membentuk sebuah kawah besar, menandakan adanya tenaga besar yang dapat membunuh siapa saja dalam satu kali sentuhannya. Namun Tobi yang menjadi sasarannya berhasil menghindari serangan maut dari murid sang Godaime Hokage tersebut.

"Cih, ini merepotkan saja! _Chidori Senbon, _teknik 1000 jarum Chidori." Sasuke menyerang Tobi dengan mengerahkan 1000 jarum chidori yang masih saja dapat dihindari.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, dia sangat kuat. Uhuk..." Sakura terlihat sudah sangat kewalahan, chakranya mulai menipis karena sudah ia gunakan demi mengalahkan musuh utama dihadapannya itu.

"Tak ada jalan lain, aku harus menggunakan jutsu Shiki Fūjin untuk menghentikannya." Naruto yang sedang dalam mode Rikudou kini mulai merapalkan segel tangan untuk memulai jutsunya yang dulu pernah digunakan oleh Yondaime Hokage untuk menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah gila, Baka dobe? Segel dewa kematian itu akan mengambil jiwamu sebagai bayaran jika kau menggunakannya." Sasuke berkata seraya menghentikan pergerakan tangan Naruto.

"Kau yang bodoh, Teme. Dia terlalu kuat untuk bisa kita kalahkan, Sakura bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan." Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan nada tegas seraya memandang tajam pada _onyx_ lawan bicaranya.

"Sasuke benar, Naruto. Kau tak perlu sampai menggunakan teknik terlarang itu." Kini Sakura lah yang berusaha mencegah niat Naruto.

"..."

"Kalian tahan saja pergerakannya sampai aku berhasil memanggil dewa kematian untuk kemudian menyegelnya dalam tubuhku sendiri." Naruto kembali berkata, tanpa menghiraukan lagi nada protes dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

_Dhuuuuaaaaar..._

Tanpa disadari, Tobi kini menyerang balik Sasuke dan Sakura dengan melempar banyak kunai peledak ke sekitar mereka, yang tak sempat dihindari dan membuat Sasuke menderita luka yang cukup parah akibat beruasaha melindungi Sakura dari ledakan.

"Kalian lemah," ucap Tobi yang kini tengah menyeringai puas oleh hasil kerjanya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Brengsek!" Sakura kembali bangkit dan langsung berlari menuju Tobi bermaksud hendak menyerang dengan taijutsu andalannya. Tendangan dan pukulan yang cukup keras berhasil dilancarkan oleh Sakura berkali-kali, namun semuanya dapat dielak dengan mudah oleh Tobi. Hingga dengan satu kali hantaman telak milik Tobi membuat Sakura kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Minggir Sakura, kau sudah tak mempunyai cukup chakra untuk melawannya." Sasuke berusaha bangun saat melihat Sakura kembali tergeletak akibat pukulan Tobi.

"_Chidori Eiso_, Teknik tombak laser _chidori_." Sasuke membentuk tombak laser berwarna biru yang langsung memanjang menembus tubuh Tobi. Sekilas Sasuke mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil melumpuhkan tobi, namun anggapan tersebut langsung sirna begitu melihat senyum licik yang dipamerkan oleh Tobi.

"Kau lupa aku dapat membuat tubuhku menjadi tak tersentuh, Sasuke." Suara Tobi membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal. Karena kehabisan chakra, Sasuke pun juga jatuh tergeletak seperti Sakura. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan persiapan penyegelannya. Ia kemudian mulai merapal membentuk sebuah segel.

"_Shiki Fūjin_."

_Wuuuussssh..._

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup keras seiring munculnya sesosok makhluk menyeramkan atau lebih tepatnya disebut seperti roh wujud dari dewa kematian yang dipanggil oleh naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" Tobi tampak panik, ia mengerti betul tentang jutsu penyegelan yang sedang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah cukup kau menyakiti teman-temanku, sekarang aku akan menghentikanmu," ucap Naruto yakin. Sasuke dan Sakura yang ingin menghentikan Naruto pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena kondisi mereka yang sudah sangat lemah, bahkan untuk sekedar berdiripun mereka tak sanggup.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke... Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita-" Setetes liquid bening turun dari singgasana sang saphire.

"Baka, jangan lakukan itu!" Sasuke berusaha berteriak namun yangb terdengar hanyalah bisikan lirih.

"-ah aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi yang pasti aku senang bisa bersama kalian." Naruto tersenyum pilu pada dua sahabatnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyelesaikan rapalan jutsunya dan roh dari dewa kematian yang langsung menangkap Tobi dan menarik jiwanya untuk kemudian disegel kedalam tubuh Naruto, kemudian pergi dengan membawa jiwa Naruto sendiri sebagai bayarannya. Tubuh Naruto yang telah kosong tanpa jiwa itu pun jatuh dan rubuh ke tanah.

"NARUTOOO..." Sakura berteriak histeris, tangisannya pecah dalam kesunyian laga pertempuran itu. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mematung tak percaya akan apa yang telah dilakukan Sahabatnya. Sakura masih mengisak cukup pilu, hingga akhirnya dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan percuma, kemudian ia menoleh ke tempat dimana Sasuke tergeletak, disana terlihat kondisi Sasuke yang tak jauh beda dengan keadaannya, tubuhnya penuh darah dan luka, wajahnya menjadi merah akibat darah yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Sa...sasuke." Sakura berusaha menyeret tubuhnya yang sedang tertelungkup menuju tempat sahabatnya yang masih hidup itu. Dia dengan sekuat tenaga dan terseok-seok mendekati Sasuke. Setelah sampai di dekat Sasuke, Sakura berusaha bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, lalu kemudian tanpa disangka, Sakura menguarkan chakra ninjutsu medis pada telapak tangannya ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang terpejam mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan adanya rasa hangat yang mengalir pada tubuhnya dan begitu terkejut mendapati Sakura yang kini malah sedang menyalurkan chakra medis pada dirinya, padahal ia sangat tau dan dapat merasakan jika chakra yang Sakura miliki sekarang bahkan tak mampu untuk membuat pemiliknya bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?" Sasuke membentak Sakura dengan suara parau yang bahkan tidak lagi terdengar seperti suara bentakkan.

"Kau ha-harus bertahan, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sembari meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Bodoh,bukankah kau tau kalau chakramu bahkan tak mampu membuatmu untuk terus hidup," desis Sasuke lirih.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Apa na-nanti kita bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi?"

"..."

"Aku penasaran, apa yang sedang bo-bocah itu lakukan? Apa dia se-sedang merengek meminta ramen, eh?" _Liquid_ bening kembali mengalir dari peraduan sang _Emerald_.

"..."

"Aku senang, akhirnya kita bertiga bisa bertempur dan berjuang bersama lagi, meski ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya kita bisa bersama." Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke, ia tau meski Sasuke tak menanggapi ocehannya, tapi pemuda itu sedang mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke_-kun_. Terimakasih karena sudah mau kembali." Sakura tersenyum dengan tulus, dapat ia rasakan jantungnya kini berdetak kencang karena mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"_Ne_, Sa..Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura kembali menyambung ucapannya dengan nada yang bahkan sudah terdengar samar, berharap kali ini mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"A-apa kau pernah me-merindukanku?"

"..."

"Kau tau, a-aku selalu merindukanmu."

"..."

"Aku bahagia. Hanya dengan merindukanmu saja, sudah membuat aku sa-sangat bahagia."

"..."

"A-aku suka pada perasaan, a-aku senang memiliki perasaan ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, kenapa? Ehm, entahlah. Mu-mungkin karena aku sendirilah yang menginginkan rasa ini tumbuh. Ah, ta-tapi terimakasih karena bayangmu selalu ha-hadir mengisi pikiranku setiap saat." Sakura memejamkan matanya, namun kembali membukanya begitu ia merasakan adanya rasa hangat yang mengalir dari tangannya yang kini sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sakura-" Kembali... Kembali Sakura hanya mendapat jawaban ucapan terimakasih dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"-Juga, maaf atas semuanya." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya sembari memandang langit kelabu diatas sana. Sakura terdiam menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, ia tak menyesal menyimpan rasa cinta untuk pemuda Uchiha disampingnya ini, ia tak menyesal akan semua air mata yang pernah ia keluarkan kala merindukan Sasuke. Yah, Sakura bahkan mensyukurinya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu lalu memejamkan kedua emeraldnya, ia merasakan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Seiring nafas yang mulanya menderu, dapat Sasuke dengar bahwa kini Sakura tak lagi menghirup udara, dadanya tak lagi bergerak naik turun. Onyx itu menangis. Yah, ia menangis untuk semua kejadian hari ini. Tidak, bahkan juga untuk kejadian sebelum hari ini. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura yang kini bahkan mulai terasa dingin.

"Berjanjilah, untuk tetap bersamaku nanti." Uchiha selalu egois, ia bahkan secara tak langsung mengklaim kehadiran Sakura hanya boleh di sisinya saja. Pandangan Sasuke mulai terasa kabur, seiring detak jantungnya yang melemah. Sasuke mengatupkan kedua Onyx-nya, berharap saat ia membuka mata nanti, Sakura dan Naruto serta Itachi menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia.

'Terimakasih atas segala kasihmu, _Nii-san_, Naruto, Sakura. Terimakasih untuk akhir yang bahagia dalam hidupku.'

Sasuke tak mampu lagi bersuara, ia hanya bisa mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut dalam pikirannya.

Tik...Tik...

Tetesan air hujan jatuh bersamaan dengan detak jantung Sasuke yang terakhir.

Zrrraaaasssh...

Hujan deras mengguyur ketiga orang sahabat yang kini telah terbujur kaku. Alam seakan menangis dan turut berduka seraya mengantarkan ketiga orang tersebut menuju tempat dimana disana mereka akan abadi bersama sang pencipta.

.

.

.

'Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau pernah menyukaiku?'

'Tidak.'

'Kenapa?'

'Karena aku hanya mencintaimu.'

'Eh?'

Biarkan mereka mengenyam kebahagiaan di alam sana, biarkan mereka tersenyum memandang kita dari langit sana. Dan untuk semua yang mereka tinggalkan, teruslah mengingat segala kenangannya. Jangan bersedih, tetaplah tabah... Walau berat, tapi yakinlah, **semua akan berakhir bahagia**.

**THE END**

**.**

T_T

.

Anggap yg terakhir itu percakapan saat mereka sudah berada di alam sana ^^..

**A/N**: Ah, apa yang harus aku ucapkan disini? Entahlah, rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu Ayy dapat kabar bahwa kak Nand (Arnanda Indah) meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan maut, sekarang kembali Ayy mendapat kabar bahwa kak Raffa (Christian Raphael Ariete) juga ikut menyusul karena penyakitnya.

Hiks, hiks... sungguh Ayy bener-bener terpukul, mereka berdua adalah senior yang sangat Ayy hormati.. Ayy bahkan ngetik fic ini sambil nangis, kala inget koment2an lucu bersama kak Nand di fb. Dan saat Ayy menggoda kak Raffa yang baru jadian bersama Kak V3 lewat review salah satu Fic mereka.

Hiks hiks,, sebenernya masih gak rela, tapi ya sudahlah... Ayy harap kak Nand dan Kak Raffa mendapat tempat terbaik di sisi-Nya, dan kepada segala yang ditinggalkan mohon tetap tabah.

Kak V3 jgn sedih lagi yah kak, Kami keluarga besar Savers turut berduka dan jangan sungkan bila kakak ingin berbagi cerita dgn kami ^_^

Salam Hangat Selalu,

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
